I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to interference control in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
A wireless multiple-access communication system can concurrently communicate with multiple terminals on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. Multiple terminals may simultaneously transmit data on the reverse link and/or receive data on the forward link. This is often achieved by multiplexing the transmissions on each link to be orthogonal to one another in time, frequency and/or code domain.
On the reverse link, the transmissions from terminals communicating with different base stations are typically not orthogonal to one another. Consequently, each terminal may cause interference to other terminals communicating with nearby base stations and may also receive interference from these other terminals. The performance of each terminal is degraded by the interference from the other terminals communicating with other base stations.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to mitigate interference in a wireless communication system.